cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Pethyr
Under Construction (don't delete) CloudSpirit (talk • ) 04:58, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Predynastic era Middle Neolithic - Clan of Priests emerges in the East African Rift Valley - Clan migrates north along the Nile. They settle down at the mouth of the Nile River and the stranger Ra becomes their leader. A cult of (Im)mortal Gods starts. Pethyr village is founded. Late Neolithic - Pethyr's territory keeps expanding. Pottery, farming and domestication becomes common. Satellite villages are founded by Ra's relatives all over the land. Ra becomes the leader of the first Pethyr state - Salt Walls. He rules as an unbroken line of rulers masquerading as the original Ra, the immortal God. The other villages soon follow suit with their own Gods. - Ra has two sons - Osiris and Set. Osiris becomes the next ruler. Set kills Osiris. Osiris's son, Horus, runs off and takes revenge years later. Set's supporters withdraw to the Western Desert. - Horus becomes the king of Salt Walls, his father's kingdom. However, the realm Pethyr is divided into many different states each ruled by an immortal god cult dedicated to each of Ra's relatives. Bronze Age - Aha, descendant of Horus starts invading Al-Aten. Scorpion, an Al-Aten mercenary is sent to kill Aha. After killing Aha, Scorpion declares himself the Scorpion King and takes over Salt Walls. Al-Aten allies itself with Salt Walls and merges into the state after the death of their king. Salt Walls is renamed the Scorpion Kingdom. - The Scorpion King's reign sees many conquests. His kingdom annexes Al-Khnum. After many years of conflict, Al-Ptah falls to the Scorpion army. The Scorpion King, however, dies before returning to his capital Pethyr. - His General, Kor, takes over. At this time, only three Pethyri kingdoms remain - Scorpion Kingdom, Al-Anubis and Al-Sekhmet. Al-Sekhmet is the Scorpion Kingdom's most blood-thirsty rival - they annexed Al-Hapy and Al-Tanooki (two peace-loving states). - Anubis, deity-queen of Al-Anubis, has a love affair with Kor. Al-Anubis secretly allies itself with the Scorpion Kingdom and mounts an invasion of Al-Sekhmet. Kor, however, was killed in an attack on Pethyr by Valgarian and Karling mercenaries employed by the Lioness Queen of Al-Sekhmet. - After the conquest of Al-Sekhmet, Anubis takes over as interim ruler of the Scorpion Kingdom. Al-Anubis is subsumed into the Scorpion Kingdom. Months later, she gives birth to Kor's son, Kufu. In Kufu's 15th year, Anubis dies and his son takes over as king. Kufu reign is a long and peaceful one. He died at an ancient age of 60, the longest lived of any Pethyri ruler so far. Old Storm era Bronze Age - Kufu's line grew weaker with the generations. The last Scorpion King was assassinated by a poison dart. He left no heirs. A war of succession broke out between the noble houses. One house vanquished the rest, and its leader renamed the kingdom as the Storm of Pethyr. The leader's name was Kafre. - The priest tried to put the crown on Kafre's head calling him king, but he declined, saying "I am not the king of Pethyr." "Then who is?" asked the priest, puzzled. "Ra, the divine ancestor of our people is the eternal monarch of the land. I am but his son. Yet I will rule in his stead" "All hail the first Prince of the Storm of Pethyr then." This marked the first day of the first year of the Pethyri calendar. - The Storm of Pethyr thrived for well over a thousand years. Priests switched from writing on stone tablets to writing on papyrus. This brought the rise of a new profession - the scribe. - Chariots are implemented in the army. - Larger sailboats come into use. Trade extends all the way across the Mediterranean and to the Arabian peninsular. - The Storm of Pethyr eventually falls in decline. It loses a lot of its original territory to desert tribes and petty warlords. - A new state rises in the south. Named Lolwutia, its people is said to be descended from cannibal tribes in the Rift Valley. Middle Storm era - Lolwutia absorbs Pethyr, and its last Dreadmaster becomes the first Prince of the Black Storm of Pethyr, starting the Al-Troll dynasty. By this time, bronze had largely fallen out of use in many sectors, having been replaced by iron. - The Al-Troll dynasty only lasts 3 princes. It is succeeded by the Al-Dehlia dynasty, which is then replaced by the Ra dynasty. Their reign spans the Golden Age of Literature for the Black Storm. - In the reign of Imhotep the Great, a war broke out with a southern state and their allies led by the Prince's estranged brother. The 25 year-long war ended with Pethyri expansion to the south all the way to the Valley of the Ancestors. In 12 years of peace following the end of the war, literature and science flourished, leading some to remark upon this time as the "Golden Age of the Black Storm". - Pethyr annexes the Banana Kingdom in the Near East due to their practice of kidnapping merchants passing north to Lyne. - A three nation research pact is signed between Pethyr, the Biscottian Republic and Takardia. - Pethyr's international diplomacy and trade in the Mediterranean and western Europe flourished during this time. - Pethyr's temples, with the exception of the Storm Temple, merge to become the Djed-I. - Palpatine, former Storm temple priest, becomes Vizier. - With help from his apprentice manakin and the southern army, Palpatine takes over. He dissolves the Black Storm of Pethyr and forms the Pethryi Empire, persecuting the Djedi throughout the land - Later in his reign, remnants of the Djedi and rebels overthrow Palpatine. Palpatine is killed by manakin. - A long period of turmoil follows. - The Storm Temple comes out of isolation and forms the Holy Storm of Pethyr. New Storm era Category:Cloudites